


You Belong With Me

by 05J_yeonj



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also im not good with terms, bare with me im a beginner at this, friends to lovers kinda, happy juyeon day!!, i dont know how tags work, i swear im trying, this is my first time writing send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/05J_yeonj/pseuds/05J_yeonj
Summary: In your high school years, you had your first love. And it didn’t help that he was also your friendly attractive neighbor.Based on Taylor Swift’s ‘You Belong With Me’.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say itself, this is my first work. I do hope I can learn writing better next time, so I can actually be original for once and have a better grammar. ^^
> 
> But, I hope you all enjoy my special little gift for Juyeon’s birthday! Even though it’s kind of late right now when I’m posting this.

In your high school years, you had your first love. And it didn’t help that he was also your friendly attractive neighbor.

You fix your glasses, touching it in the middle to raise it up a little. Juyeon was on his phone, his girlfriend and him fighting. You couldn’t help but feel a bit of concern once you see him stressed out, holding his head with his two hands as he sat down on his bed.

Once he noticed you, the distress look on his face changed overtime and he smiles at you warmly. You wave at him hesitantly, giving him a smile back. You take the sketchbook across your table and a black marker, writing on it.

You showed what you wrote at him.  _ You okay? _

He took a large notebook and a marker as well, writing back at you.  _ Yeah, just tired of drama. _

_ Oh.. I’m sorry for that. _

Juyeon stood right after you showed that, and stood up to close the curtains before you got to show another message that you desperately wanted to tell him. You still showed it, a sigh escaping your lips moments after.

_ I love you. _

In an hour, you found yourself unable to sleep. And blasting out music in your room— enough to not be able to be heard and disturb your fellow neighbors living across, behind and beside your house. With your conspicuously funny brother Kim Younghoon, you both dance and do crazy things in your room.

Little did you know, a head was peeking from another house, giggling and smiling at you.

“Hey.”

Lee Juyeon calls out, your head turning to see the boy up close, behind the bench you sat on as you skimmed through the pages of your Biology book. He sits down beside you, a small space in between the two of you.

“Hey.” You replied back, in a small voice.

“Are you going to the—“

“Juyeon, baby!” Both of your heads jolt up to the front. There stood Juyeon’s girlfriend (but kind of not really?) Sihyeon. She was everything you weren’t— and you were everything that she wasn’t.  She wore short skirts, you wore t-shirts . And you were basically a nerd at school while she was considered the popular one.

Definitely a lot better than you, yeah?

Sihyeon gave you a dirty look, before Juyeon unintentionally blocked her view against you and approached with her with a small hug, and a peck on the lips that you rolled your eyes at, in return earning a smirk from the other girl. They left in a blink, the boy giving you an apologetic look.

Another week has passed. It was also the day of Juyeon’s football match— his last match before graduating. So it was not only a big thing for him and his batch mates, but also for those who had admired him as the star captain of the team.

You stood in the bleachers as you held your clarinet close to your chest, placing your hands together as you nervously watch the remaining seconds of the game. They were about to win. Just one more touch and they’ll finally get their well-deserved golden trophy.

In a blink of an eye, the crowd roars and you open your eyes a few seconds later. The first thing you see was Juyeon being carried by his teammates, a hint of happiness plastered on their faces. Your eyes meet his, a smile following right after. His eyes dart somewhere else right after, and your eyes follow his sight.

There his so-called-girlfriend was, flirting with another player named Lee Jaehyun. Juyeon asks his teammates to put him down, and he stomps towards the two.

From your perspective, it had seemed that they were having an argument, while Jaehyun was siding with Sihyeon. Juyeon gave up after quite a few tries. You see him began to get frustrated, and you took the initiative to give your clarinet to your friend and bandmate Kevin Moon, following the boy shortly after you see him walk out.

Unfortunately for you, you had already lost the boy. You held your knees, bending slightly as you pant, a sign of losing your breath in the middle of running. You gave up and went back to Kevin with a sad smile, taking the apple juice in his hands that he drank on.

That night, you two talked again. No, not through mouth. And not through the phone. But, through the sheets of sketchpad that you wasted your words on instead of your sketches.

_ You going to the ball? _

You sigh at the words he showed, replying almost immediately and showing him what you wrote.

_ Nope. Too busy studying. You? _

_ Well, yeah. You can see how I’ve dressed up.  _ He wrote another sentence, showing it again.  _ Wish you were there, though. _

You unknowingly blush, placing the sticking hair strand out of your face to your ears. You gave him a sad smile— knowing that it probably meant that he wished for you to be there only as his companion or his friend, knowing how it went a few days ago for him and Sihyeon.

He returned the smile and nodded in response, placing his blazer over his shoulder and bowing before proceeding to leave his room— to leave you alone. You sigh and look through your messy scattered things on the bed, seeing the written  _ I love you  _ from a couple weeks back.

_ Should you go? _

Now, you knew this was definitely not the best idea and you definitely knew that you were risking the only interactions between you and your crush Lee Juyeon.

_ But, it won’t hurt to try, right? _

So here you were, at the venue. Wearing a white long dress that fitted your personality well, your hair curled a little and your make-up not too heavy, just for your liking, even though these things were not your taste. Especially the painful heels that your friend Kevin Moon made you wearwhile you panicked an hour ago.

You attracted a lot of attention, seeing how the ‘nerd at school’ turned into this gorgeous, young lady that every boy (and girl) had a crush on. It was truly, weirding you out how you suddenly had all the attention from the fellow seniors and your juniors.

But you definitely attracted Lee Juyeon’s attention the most.

As he talked to his friends, he unintentionally turns his head to the left to see you, his jaw going agape a bit. Juyeon froze in his spot and tried to keep his cool, smiling as he admired you and how you looked. You, on the other hand, were a blushing mess. Giving him a small wave, you approach him.

As he approached you, his now ex-girlfriend approaches him as well, asking him how he’s been. Juyeon ignores her, still not breaking eye contact with you while you stopped in your steps as you saw Sihyeon with him. As the other sees how he looks at you, she scoffs and walks away, feeling humiliated.

It was the sign to finally step closer to him. The space in between the two of you were only a few centimeters apart, the two of you giggling and smiling at each other like lovesick idiots. You took out the folded piece of paper from your back, carefully and shyly showing him what was written on it.

_ I love you. _

His smile only grows bigger, taking out what it seems to be a piece of folded paper as well from his blazer. He shows it to you, and your heart starts to beat rapidly fast, the adrenaline rushing through your brain and your veins.

_ I love you. _

You felt your cheeks heat up, and you look down on your feet as you folded the paper again, now in your small hands. It met his own’s, his hands ten times as big as yours, making you look back at him.

“Can I kiss you?”


End file.
